ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Knight, Princess and Cuddly Dragon/Transcript
General Gallery Transcript Frozen Yogurt Wombat, P. King and : Reading ''Knight, Princess and Cuddly Dragon ''episode begins with Sir Scoops-a-Lot selling some frozen yogurt Sir Scoops-a-Lot: Hello, girls, do you want some frozen yogurt? Numbuh 3: Sure. I want strawberry yogurt. Webby: I want blueberry yogurt. Anais: I want grape. Mouse Girl: I want watermelon. Mushi: I want orange. Sarah: I want peach. Priscilla: I want raspberry. Sir Scoops-a-Lot: Here you go, girls. girls eat their frozen yogurt Mouse Girl: Yum, this frozen yogurt is so delicious. I love it. Numbuh 3: Me too. Webby: Girls, after we finish our yogurt, we'd better get ready. Mouse Girl: For what? Webby: For the Renaissance Festival. Ready for the Girl Squad Renaissance Festival next day the girls get ready to dress like people from the medieval times for the Renaissance Festival Numbuh 3: I'm a gypsy. Webby: I'm a woman from old Mexico. Anais: I'm a witch. Mouse Girl: I'm the Queen of Hearts. Mushi: I'm Alice. Zomgirl: I'm the White Queen. Sarah: I'm a princess. Priscilla: And I'm the Cheshire Cat. Webby: Oh, hello, friends. Ready for the renaissance festival? P. King, Wombat and Chumpkins: Yes. Webby: Hi, Maxine and Giraffe! are you wearing a costume? Maxine: Yes. Giraffe: I know. Girl Squad Renaissance Festival Wombat: Here we are. Webby: And welcome to the girl squad renaissance festival. Numbuh 3: Oh, hi, Gumball and Darwin you dressed like renaissance festival. Darwin: Of course. Numbuh 3: Hi, Huey! do like a king? Huey: Yeah. I'm a king. Webby: Thank you. The World Es Mi Famila Gumball:'' 'Singing Señoras y señores Buenas noches, buenas tardes Señoritas y señores To be here with you tonight Brings me joy, que alegría For this music is my language and the world es mi familia For this music is my language and the world es mi familia (x2) ''For this music is my language --'' Calling of Greg the Goose '''Greg The Goose:'' is calling from his castle window'' '' HEELLLLPP!!!! '''Gumball': What is that? Numbuh 3: It sounded like The knight of Greg the Goose. Sarah: He might be in castle. Gumball: Let's go find him! and Numbuh 3 called The knight of Greg the Goose, if Greg takes down Sarah: GREG, GET DOWN OR YOU GET BACK HERE! Greg The Goose:'' Somebody wants to get me down!! HEELLLPP!!!! '''Numbuh 3': Hang on Knight of Greg the Goose, Get Down!! Numbuh 3 and Gumball pulls on Numbuh 3's rope to Greg The Goose Numbuh 3: Hi, Greg the Goose! are you wearing like Knight? Greg The Goose:'' Yes. I know. '''Numbuh 3': Greg, are you going to sing? Greg The Goose:'' Yep. I'm going to sing a song with Gumball and Darwin. The song we're going to sing is from a movie called Coco. '''Sarah': Sure! Numbuh 3: Come on Gumball and Darwin, the song is ready! Un Poco Loco song starts and Gumball plays guitar and sing along to Darwin; Numbuh 3 sings to Un Poco Loco Gumball: What color's the sky ¡Ay, mi amor! ¡Ay, mi amor! You tell me that it's red ¡Ay, mi amor! ¡Ay, mi amor! Darwin: Where should I put my shoes ¡Ay, mi amor! ¡Ay, mi amor! You say, "put them on your head" ¡Ay, mi amor! ¡Ay, mi amor! Gumball '''and Darwin': ''You make me un poco loco Un poquititito loco The way you keep me guessing I'm nodding and I'm yessing I'll count it as a blessing That I'm only un poco loco! Susanti: Where are they? Anais: Look! I see them! They're singing onstage. Zompet: to gibberish translated from: "Yeah, aren't they cool?" Puppy Kid: Yeah. Baby Apple: Anais and screams in gibberish; translated: ''But it certainly does." Anais: It's a song like Un Poco Loco. Mouse Girl: What the--?! Numbuh 3': The loco that you make me It is just un poco crazy The sense that you're not making Gumball '''and Darwin': ''The liberties that you're taking Numbuh 3, Gumball' ''and '''Darwin':'' 'Leaves my cabeza shaking Your are just un poco loco '''Wombat: P. King, what did they sang from Numbuh 3, Gumball and Darwin? P. King: From Un Poco Loco. Chumpkins: Really? That's a song. Numbuh 3,'' ''Gumball'' and '''Darwin': Un poquititi-ti-ti-ti-ti-ti-ti-ti-ti-ti-ti-ti-to loco! Girl Squad Renaissance Festival'' '''Wombat': Woohoo! Awesome job, Numbuh 3! That song was amazing Chumpkins: You did great out there! P. King: Good job! Webby: So how about a song from the movie called Alice Through the Looking Glass. Puppy Kid: Yeah. Numbuh 3: That's a song movie. Anais: Sure! Huey: Okay. Dewey: Of course it does. Louie: Yeah. Gumball: Come on everyone, The song is starting! Darwin: Ready? Anais: Go! Just Like Fire song opens with Numbuh 3, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Gumball, Darwin, Anais, Puppy Kid and Mouse Girl to sing from Just Like Fire Numbuh 3: I know that I am runnin' out of time I want it all, mmm, mmm Dewey: And I'm wishin' they'd stop tryin' to turn me off I want it on, mmm, mmm Anais: And I'm walkin' on a wire, tryin' to go higher Feels like I'm surrounded by clowns and liars Webby: Even when I give it all away I want it all, mmm, mmm Dewey, Anais and Webby: We came here to run it, run it, run it We came here to run it, run it, run it Gumball '''and Darwin': ''Just like fire, burnin' up the way If I could light the world up for just one day Watch this madness, colorful charade No one can be just like me any way Numbuh 3: Just like magic, I'll be flyin' free I'mma disappear when they come for me I kick that ceiling, what you gonna say? No one can be just like me anyway Just like fire, uh Huey: And people like to laugh at you cause they are all the same, mmm, mmm Gumball: See I would rather we just go a different way than play the game Webby: And no matter the weather, we can do it better You and me together, forever and ever Darwin: We don't have to worry 'bout a thing, 'bout a thing Dewey, Anais and Webby: We came here to run it, run it, run it We came here to run it, run it, run it Gumball '''and Darwin': ''Just like fire, burnin' up the way If I could light the world up for just one day Watch this madness, colorful charade No one can be just like me any way Numbuh 3: Just like magic, I'll be flyin' free I'mma disappear when they come for me I kick that ceiling, what you gonna say? No one can be just like me anyway Just like fire, fire, fire Dewey, Anais and Webby: Run it, run it, run it We came here to run it, run it, run it Huey: So look, I came here to run it Just cause nobody's done it Mouse Girl: Y'all don't think I can run it But look, I been here, I done it Puppy Kid: Impossible? Please Watch, I do it with ease You just gotta believe Come uh, come uh with me Dewey: Oh, what's a girl to do? (What, what?) Hey, what's a girl to do? (What, what?) Louie: Oh, what's a girl to do? (What, what?) Mmmm, what's a girl to do? Numbuh 3: Just like fire, burnin' up the way If I could light the world up for just one day Watch this madness, colorful charade No one can be just like me any way Gumball '''and Darwin': ''Just like fire, burnin' up the way If I could light the world up for just one day Watch this madness, colorful charade No one can be just like me any way Numbuh 3: Just like magic, I'll be flyin' free I'mma disappear when they come for me I kick that ceiling, what you gonna say? No one can be just like me anyway Just like fire, fire Huey, Dewey and Louie: Run it, run it, run it Numbuh 3: Just like fire Gumball '''and Darwin': ''Run it, run it, run it Girl Squad Renaissance Festival Numbuh 3: Very good! That's it! Darwin: What are we gonna sing from a movie like Coco? Huey and Dewey: Yeah. I know. That's a song. Gumball: What is Coco from Disney Pixar? Numbuh 3: But it's La Llorona. Anais: Yeah. It certainly does. Of course. Louie: Sure it does. La Llorona song opens with Numbuh 3, Wombat, Puppy Kid, Mouse Girl, Gumball, Darwin and Anais to sing from La Llorona Wombat: Alas, Llorona Llorona dressed in light blue Darwin: Alas, Llorona Llorona dressed in light blue Gumball: And even if it costs my life, Llorona I won't stop loving you I won't stop loving you Gumball '''and '''Darwin: I climbed the highest pine tree, Llorona To see if I could spot you I climbed the highest pine tree, Llorona To see if I could spot you But the pine tree was tender, Llorona When it saw me cry, it cried But the pine tree was tender, Llorona When it saw me cry, it cried Numbuh 3: Sorrow and that which is not sorrow, Llorona Everything is sorrow for me Sorrow and that which is not sorrow, Llorona Everything is sorrow for me Yesterday I cried 'cause I wanted to see you, Llorona Now I cry because I saw you Yesterday I cried 'cause I wanted to see you, Llorona Now I cry because I saw you Puppy Kid: Alas, Llorona, Llorona Mouse Girl: Llorona dressed in light blue Gumball '''and '''Darwin: Alas, Llorona, Llorona Llorona dressed in light blue Numbuh 3: And even if it costs my life, Llorona I won't stop loving you And even if it costs my life, Llorona I won't stop loving you I won't stop loving you I won't stop loving you Ay, ay, ay! Girl Squad Renaissance Festival P. King: Thank you for La Llorona Gumball and Darwin! Chumpkins: Good job! Numbuh 3: Who's next? Gumball: Proud Corazón? Anais: Sure. Mouse Girl: It certainly does. Puppy Kid: Yeah. I know. Proud Corazón song begins with Numbuh 3, Gumball, Darwin, Anais, Webby, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Mouse Girl, Wombat and Puppy Kid to sing Proud Corazón Gumball: Say that I'm crazy or call me a fool Numbuh 3: But last night it seemed that I dreamed about you Huey: When I opened my mouth, what came out was a song Darwin: And you knew every word and we all sang along Dewey: To a melody played on the strings of our souls Anais: And a rhythm that rattled us down to the bone Puppy Kid:' 'Our love for each other will live on forever in every beat of my proud corazón Wombat: Our love for each other will live on forever in every beat of my proud corazón Louie: ¡Ay mi familia! ¡Oiga mi gente! Canten a coro, let it be known Webby: Our love for each other will live on forever in every beat of my proud corazón Numbuh 3: ¡Ay mi familia! ¡Oiga mi gente! Canten a coro, let it be known Our love for each other will live on forever in every beat of my proud corazón Girl Squad Renaissance Festival Zompet: gibberish translates with ''"Thank you for the party everyone!" '''Greg The Goose': See you next time everybody! Huey: Thank you very much Numbuh 3! Numbuh 3: Thank you for the renaissance festival, Huey! Louie: Sobbing ''Webby, because i made it for royal party for renaissance festival. '''Webby': Thank you very much! Louie: Thank you. Louie: Yeah. I know. episode ends